


Hand in Hand

by Miya_Morana



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it doesn't take much to find happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "holding hands" square of my schmoop_bingo card back in 2010.

Jeremy’s not sure exactly when he started thinking of Tyler as a friend, but somewhere after Tyler’s father died they bonded. Really bonded. So okay, Jeremy might have been digging for info at some times, info on Mason, on the curse, on the stone, but he felt bad about lying to him.

But Tyler doesn’t want anything to do with the supernatural world, doesn’t want to let the threat of what he might one day become rule who he is now, and Jeremy respects that.

So he doesn’t tell Tyler about Stefan and Damon, about Katherine, about all that crazy stuff that he’s willingly gotten himself into. Instead, they talk about nothing and everything, about football and missing their fathers, about the upcoming exams and feeling like you’re an outsider in your own town.

He knows exactly when he realized Tyler had become a little bit more than a friend. It’s the first time Tyler took his hand. Though _gripped_ would be a better word to describe it. They were talking at the bar when someone Jeremy doesn’t know made a stupid comment. Jeremy can’t even remember what it was, but it triggered one of Tyler’s anger fit. Jeremy could see his face harden, and he’d leaned closer, whispered to him, “Breathe.”

Tyler gripped his hand under the table, fixed his angry eyes on Jeremy’s face and started taking long, deep breaths. His face slowly relaxed, and his eyes softened. They kept staring at each other, and Tyler only let go of his hand when the waitress came over to ask them if they wanted anything else.

He’s still a little bit surprised when Tyler kisses him. They’re in Jeremy’s bedroom, sitting closely on the bed, and Tyler just leans in, stopping just one inch away from Jeremy’s mouth. His eyes are asking a question, one that Jeremy answers by closing the distance between them.

The kiss is slow, careful, and Jeremy suspects that kissing another guy is just as new to Tyler as it is to him. His hand moves to Tyler’s neck, and Tyler opens his mouth, lets him in. He grips Jeremy’s shirt, moves closer until their chests are pressed together.

Jeremy breaks the kiss with a soft moan, then rests his forehead against Tyler’s. He smiles softly, and Tyler’s lips curl up in answer.

They kiss again, and Jeremy pushes Tyler down on the bed, settles between his legs. He’s been wanting to do this for a while now, he’d have to admit. Tyler pulls him closer, slips his warm hands under Jeremy’s shirt, and Jeremy can feel him smiling against his mouth.

They both jump when the door opens and Jenna pops in, and they try to sit up and look innocent, but it’s too late. She saw them.

Jenna just smiles, like she’s not surprised at all to have interrupted their make-out session.

“Sorry boys,” she says, “just wanted to let you know dinner will be ready in five minutes.”

“Um, okay, thanks Aunt Jenna,” Jeremy replies, trying to will the blush off his face.

“Well, that was a bit anti-climatic,” Tyler says once Jenna’s closed the door behind her. His voice is a strange mix of disbelief and relief. 

“Yeah, you could say that.”

When they get down to the kitchen a few minutes later, Tyler’s fingers are entangled with his.

Jenna’s lamb roast has never tasted so good before.


End file.
